1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for containing and dispensing mascara and like cosmetics.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,128 dated Jun. 28, 1994 shows a spill-preventing cosmetic applicator wherein a small bottle carries mascara or similar cosmetic substance. By a series of seals and small passages it is claimed that leakage and spillage of the bottle contents are prevented. However, multiple components of somewhat complicated shapes are involved, with the result that labor in assemblage becomes significant, as well as component costs, and maximum economy of manufacture is difficult to obtain.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,425 involves a mascara container and applicator wherein multiple wiper devices are provided, one for the applicator brush and the other for the brush carrier rod. Both wiper devices are positioned close to each other, and the rod wiper engages and seals against the side wall of the carrier rod, approximately midway between the rod ends. Thus, lower portions of the rod are exposed to the mascara product which is in the container, and the cleanliness of this rod portion depends on the efficacy of the wiper device. If the wiper deteriorates or loses elasticity, the carrier rod can become smudged and cause a messy operation.
In the first-mentioned U.S. Application above identified, a mascara sampler device is disclosed that does not effect a doctoring of the product being removed from the container but does provide a considerable simplification of structure and economy of manufacture while at the same time overcoming other disadvantages of the 1994 patent. It is applicable to small sampling quantities, but its construction does not favor extended use.
Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/990,977 identified above discloses a mascara dispenser where a shroud or separator member is provided with fixed interior doctoring edges or masks that have variously-shaped openings for the applicator rod and brush to pass through, for the purpose of controlling the amount of product which is brought out by the brush. This represents one simple method of accomplishing the desired control. Also, dependence on simultaneous seals at different locations but with a single movement could result in manufacturing and assembly problems involving various components. Since the rod portion of the applicator is never in contact with mascara, no wiping of the rod is necessary. However, there is a limited extension of the rod in product below the separator. This may require an unusually long spring wound brush.
Other prior patented devices also suffered from poor sealing, with the result that liquid product could leak from the container and soil surrounding articles. If a user were to be careless in the replacement of the applicator of these prior devices, such leakage would very likely occur.
Additionally, prior devices are unable to conveniently provide, using the same applicator, a combing action after the application of the mascara product. Often it is necessary to "dress down" the applied mascara, and users resort to a separate brush for this purpose, which can be inconvenient.